


Ghost

by Bam4Me



Series: BDSM Dungeons and Modern Dragons [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Jealous Dany, Kid Fic, Soulmates, They are 6 now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Jon makes a new friend and Dany has to admit that Jon and her aren't exactly alike in all ways.





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: The next fic I post for this series is going to be set in college with Jon and Dany. This does NOT mean I'm done writing kids fics for this series I know y'all love this shit but I just REALLY wanted to write some fics set later on in this series and this is my segway into shoehorning those in so you guys can understand more about them. (Also, direwolves are amazing so fuck it, Ghost is gonna live to at LEAST 30 years old, so you don't even gotta worry about any of that angst, you are safe here.)
> 
> Littlesforfandom.tumblr.com

Jon was on a playdate with his Stark cousins when they found a litter of direwolf puppies in the woods with a dead mother.

 

At first, the Stark family was going to keep all of them, but within hours of finding the thing, the albino one started following the six year old around, all but crying when Jon left the room where he couldn’t follow.

 

By nightfall when they were all heading home, they had a whimpering pup in the back with the kids who were thankfully, asleep by then.

 

He was cute though, almost up to Jon’s knees already even though he was still so young.

 

Lyanna was looking distinctly distinctly smug in the middle section of the van with Elia. She had been eagerly rooting for Jon to be able to keep the puppy, even if Elia and Rhaegar were a little nervous at the prospect of keeping a pet that might grow to be the size of a small horse.

 

Besides, they were cat people.

 

“If he tries to hurt Mittens we’ll have to give him back.”

 

Lyanna nodded, looking very serious. “If he tries to hurt any of us, we’ll give him to Ned. Actually, maybe Benjen would like him in that case, you now how far north the rangers can get over the course of the year, a direwolf would fit right in with their crew.” She paused when she caught sight of the hopeful look on Rhaegar’s face, frowning. “Of  _ course _ though, that depends on if he’s ill behaved or not, you don’t want Jon to end up crying at losing his new friend, do you?”

 

Rhaegar sighed, shaking his head. He was a complete pushover when it came to that boy. He couldn’t help it, he was the youngest, the  _ baby _ of the family. So what if he spoiled him a little? Rhaenys and Aegon are turning into ‘big kids’ and don’t need his help anymore. He was going to cling to this one until Jon was ready to take those first ‘big kid’ steps on his own. He seemed to be blooming a little late there, but that might be Daenerys’s fault, since she always took charge when they were together, which is the majority of the time, and it tended to hold the boy back from making his own decisions.

 

Rhaegar was probably encouraging that in a bad way, but he knows for sure that Elia and Lyanna can be just as pandering sometimes.

 

“No, I wouldn’t want to upset him. But that thing is going to grow  _ big _ , we have to be ready for the chance that he might be too dangerous to keep in a suburb home in a city.”

 

Elia nodded, looking half asleep on the other side of the seat. Lyanna leaned in, snuggling up into her side. It was late, but Rhaegar and Lyanna were natural night owls. Elia pillowed her head in Lyanna’s soft curls. 

 

“We will be ready. Like I said, I’ll talk to Benjen. If things get rough, he’ll be ready to take him. Worst comes to worst, if he’s rough enough for us to let him go, Benjen can send him to live on the preserve. Help keep the population up with new blood.”

 

Rhaegar just sighed, hands tight on the steering wheel. He knew things would be fine most likely, but they weren’t  _ Ned _ , they didn’t just domesticate wild animals on a whim and actually succeed at it. He knew that as a fact, he worked in a zoo as a dragon specialist, and he would be the first person to tell you you can’t just  _ tame _ one.

 

There’s a reason they call it  _ wild _ life.

 

***

 

Daenerys didn’t like Ghost. She didn’t like him one single bit.

 

She scowled at him as he played with Jon. She glared at him as he stole all of Jon’s attention. She held back tears as he gave Jon cuddles that  _ rightfully _ should be hers when Jon fell and got a bump on his knee and looked like he might cry because of it.

 

Yeah, that one hurt the most. It was supposed to be her that comforted him. Well, it was also usually her that got him hurt, but it’s not her fault that Jon always thought he could keep up with her and Tyler. He always wore socks inside and Mama had hardwood floors, so he tripped a lot. She was smart and kept her feet bare. Everyone knew that the only ones who could get away with giving Jon his cuddles when he got hurt other than her was Rhaegar. Ugh.

 

She looked over at Mittens, who was watching the two of them with just as jealous of a look as Daenerys was. She sighed a little, sitting down on the floor with another scowl. The cat came over to sit next to her, the two of them scowling at Ghost, who was playing fetch with Jon.

 

He was too big for Jon, he always knocked Jon over when he jumped on him when he came back, and he slobbered too much, and he was big and stupid and fluffy and really soft, and Daenerys hated him with all her heart.

 

She looked up when she heard the front door opening, and a few seconds later a boy came tripping into the room. It was her nephew, Podrick. He was also sort of dumb and always tripping over himself, but he was also pretty quiet, and always went along with whatever game Daenerys chose for them all to play.

 

She liked him well enough, but not as much as she liked Jon. Honestly, she didn’t like anyone nearly as much as she liked Jon. He was made for her. His name was on her wrist. He was perfect.

 

And he wouldn’t stop playing with that damn dog.

 

She almost let out a growl that would have put that damn pup to shame with how fierce it was. She was a dragon, not a simpering pup.

 

Someone sat on the ground next to her and she looked up to see Bronn there, legs crossed as he watched Pod and Jon play with Ghost. He was smiling, because he always smiled at Pod. He loved his son. Daenerys could respect that, even if she was sort of labeling him a traitor for siding with the dog.

 

Mittens got up and stepped up into her lap when she stopped petting her, meowing indignantly. Rhaenys spoiled her a lot, but she wasn’t here right now, out at her friends house this afternoon. Good. Daenerys didn’t like sharing Jon with his siblings either. They always took up too much of his attention. Rude.

 

“Don’t like dogs much, do you?”

 

Daenerys’s hand stilled on Mittens’s back, before she went back to petting, deciding not to let it get to her. “He smells. He sits all over Jon and pushes him down.”

 

Bronn gave her a brilliant grin. “That’s your job, eh?”

 

Daenerys didn’t want to smile at that, she was mad, but it was true, so she was smiling. Ugh.

 

Until she looked back over at Jon and Pod and saw that dumb mutt slobbering all over Jon again and it wiped her face back down to a scowl again.

 

Bronn just sighed a little, leaning over and pressing a kiss to her hair, before getting back up and leaving the room again.

 

Good, she was fine just where she was. She didn’t need any of these jerks trying to talk to her right now.

 

The next annoying adult to bother her was Lyanna, who came in with juice boxes, so Daenerys thinks that maybe being annoying can be forgiven. Just this once. 

 

She also stopped so she was sitting down next to Daenerys, giving her a kiss on the top of her head, pulling her into the vee of her legs for a proper snuggle. At least she’s being repaid for the horribleness of being bothered. “Did Jon and Pod not invite you to play with them?”

 

Daenerys took the straw out of her mouth, twisting into a little scowl. She officially hated Lyanna, she was a meanie stupid head. “Don’t want to play their stupid game.”

 

Lyanna patted her belly, oddly soothingly, before pressing a few more kisses to her cheek. Daenerys couldn’t help but snuggle into her. It was nice. “That’s not nice, Dany, we don’t call things stupid.”

 

Daenerys sighed, turning a little so she could snuggle up into her. Lyanna was the best to cuddle, except for her own mama.

 

“Well isn’t he just a sweet little thing, turning into a real wolf now.”

 

Daenerys made a squawking noise, entirely offended. She pulled back, sending Lyanna betrayed eyes. “He’s not a puppy! He’s a kitty!”

 

Lyanna looked up a little, hiding her grin. Jon wasn’t a dragon like his father, and he was a bit too young to see if he was a wolf like the rest of the Stark family, but with how he seemed to be silently communicating with Ghost without words -something the Stark children have been doing for thousands of years by tradition now, connection with their animals, Lyanna had a personal connection towards her horse as a child and teen- she knew he was likely a wolf like the rest of them.

 

Stark blood was thick.

 

But, Daenerys and Jon have always been different than others. Children often pretend to be animals, that’s normal to play pretend, but Jon had never pretended to be a direwolf, nor any of the dragons that Rhaegar would bring him and Daenerys to see at the sanctuary, he, in fact, imitated Mittens - who, by the way, was purring up a storm as she nudged under Lyanna’s arm and into her lap next to Daenerys.

 

Jon was always the sweeter one out of the two of them, and Daenerys loved him no matter what, but it wasn’t hard to see why she was taking the new change badly.

 

“You know, just because Jon has a wolf now, doesn’t mean he can’t still  _ be _ a kitty.”

 

She frowned. “Dogs are dumb.”

 

Lyanna disagreed, but no matter what, it was a matter of opinion. “Well he likes them.”

 

She honestly seemed to think about that for a minute, snuggling back into her chest. Finally, she voiced her thoughts, looking at Jon from her spot there. “He’s still my kitty?”

 

Lyanna couldn’t pretend that she fully understood, but she knew it was important to them. She nodded, leaning in to press more kisses all over her face. “Of course, baby girl.”

 

She would allow the mutt to stay… for now...

**Author's Note:**

> littesforfandom.tumblr.com


End file.
